Bring Me to Life
by Leafheart9
Summary: Lives will be changed. Lives lost. Love Found. Sucky summary. Sorry. Dont really know what to say. Maybe read the first few chapters and judge for yourself?


Its not long- but its a start. The first few chapters will practically be just introducing the OC's.

This chapter, is before Akatsuki is formed, but after "Pein" is born (for those who know what that means)

So yeah- enjoy.

Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto. I own one OC, plus joint custody over the other OC's.

* * *

A blue haired kunoichi walked around the forest, following her orange-haired companion. The sky above them was murky, and by the cold breeze in the wind, they new bad weather was ahead of them. Wordlessly, the guy changed course, heading towards the mountains in the short distance to their left. Beneath them, season-changed leaves crunched as they walked; and for the longest time, that was the only sound. Neither had the necessity to talk to the either, for they knew nothing was to be said. Forty feet before they reached the cave, he stopped.

"Pein?" she questioned softly, but saw his gaze turn to their right. As she turned, a figure emerged from a tree.

"Report?" Pein asked of the new addition.

"Things are coming along smoothly. Tobi and I are looking at several possibilities."

"Very well- Dismissed." With that, the other guy disappeared as quickly as he came. Without word, Pein began walking again, and she followed loyally. With ten feet till the cave in the mountain side, both stopped in unison.

"Konan." Pein said softly, and she nodded. Without hesitation, her body began coming apart into sheets of paper, and floated into the cave. When she saw what was in there, she molded herself back together, and signaled Pein to come in. As he approached her, he saw them, in their blankets. Curled up as close as they could be to the other, were two kids, no older than one year old. With one look at Konan, Pein knew they couldnt get rid of them- Konan would be heart-wrenched, but he also knew, that if he said they were to be rid of, then she would do so. But after their pasts, he couldnt hurt her like that.

"They may stay- as long as they are under your care."

"Understood, Nagato," Konan nodded, thankful. She bent down and felt their skin- and quickly laid down beside them.

"They're freezing cold- I wonder how long they've been here... all alone... in this weather..." Konan thought, wrapping her arms around them, doing all she could to keep them warm. Pein came and went- bringing wood and some food. Finally a fire was blazing, helping keeping the cave warm, and warm the toddlers. Pein watched Konan with them, but she done little movement. Slight murmurs came from the babies, but other than that and the fire, there was no noise. Looking over at the cave entrance, Pein saw the rain drops hitting the stone floor and he rested his head against the cave wall behind him. Closing his eyes, he guessed it wouldnt hurt to get some sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

Pein awoke to the crying of the toddlers. The fire was out, and all that remained was the red charred wood; outside was pitch darkness, no light source of any kind. In the darkness of the cave, Pein saw the silluette of Konan trying to hush the babies- but to no avail.

"Their probably hungry," Pein said, and saw Konan turn to him," Who knows the last time they ate." She nodded as he stood up, and he walked towards the entrance.

"I'll be back." With that, Pein ran into the downpour, and his footsteps soon disappeared. Konan turned back to the two infants and stared at them. As cute as they were, she had absolutely no idea of what to do.

"All i can do is wait for Pein to get back," Konan said softly, smiling slightly as one of the toddlers reached out and grabbed her index finger.

0o0o0o0o0o

Konan heard splashing getting louder and louder, and brought out a kunai; crouching protectively in front of the toddlers. She waited, and finally, saw Pein not that far in the distance. When he reached the cave, he tossed her something and she caught it.

"I dont want to know where you got this." She said, straight-faced, and he shrugged. Pein added some more wood that he got to the pile and began another fire; Konan put some of the milk into the bottle and scooted over to the fire. Putting the bottle near the fire, she heated up the milk until the coolness was gone and it was slightly warm. Scooting back over to the toddlers, Konan picked up one of them and held them softly, not knowing exactly how to hold them- and began trying to feed them.

0o0o0o0o

Pein woke up the next morning, and looked across the cave. Konan was sleeping, with one toddler on each side of her. A brief, small smile crept across Pein's face- and the disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Konan." The blue-haired kunoichi opened her eyes, and sat up slowly, careful not to wake up the sleeping babies around her.

"Yes, Nagato?"

"They need names."

"Yes..they do..."

"I shall let you name them. Im going to go scout." He stood up, and Konan nodded. She watched him leave, then looked back at the two laying under her. One was watching her, and smiled up at Konan, who smiled back.

"Good morning... Kii," Konan said, and the little girl smiled up at her- and giggled a few times, causing the other to open their eyes.

"Morning..." Konan whispered, as he looked at her," Kai."


End file.
